


Hjalmprimul (Or, the End of Darcy Lewis(and the Beginning of Something Better))

by Empress_of_Plotbunnies



Series: Hjalmprimul [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Darcy Lewis is not human, Even if it did take nearly a month, Except inertia, Excessive references to Norse Mythology, F/M, Gen, I can't timeline, I cannot remain in a single point of view to save my life, I know nothing about physics, I pulled a Mark Twain but didn't have it edited, Is that physics?, Jane lovers beware, Movie rewrite, Odin's A+ Parenting, This is longer than five pages and I am very proud, Valkyries, What is subtle foreshadowing?, Why was I allowed in the mythology section again?, Yes timelining is now a verb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:31:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Plotbunnies/pseuds/Empress_of_Plotbunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, Thor was not the only one cast out of Asgard. </p><p>Once upon a time, a Valkyrie by the name of Hjalmprimul was stripped of her powers, her place and her memory and banished to Midgard until she was deemed worthy once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hjalmprimul (Or, the End of Darcy Lewis(and the Beginning of Something Better))

**Author's Note:**

> What do you get when you cross a mythology nerd with superhero movies? This, apparently. So sorry. It's probably shit, but this is my first fanfiction, so please kick my arse for everything I did wrong. I have no idea why the italics didn't show up, and I have no idea how to put them in here, but hopefully I'm a good enough writer that they show up anyway.  
> Edit 12/12/14: My stupid ass made a lot of mistakes as this was written mostly in the wee hours of the morning (still no excuse), so this has been edited.

Once upon a time, Thor was not the only one cast out of Asgard. 

Once upon a time, a Valkyrie by the name of Hjalmprimul was stripped of her powers, her place and her memory and banished to Midgard until she was deemed worthy once again. 

Once upon a time, a man and a woman by the name of William and Annabelle Lewis were on their honeymoon in the desert of Mexico and found a baby in a crater. 

They named her Elizabeth. 

This is her story.  
  
“Odin, please. Do not banish my shield-maiden to Midgard. She has done nothing wrong.” Frigga pleaded from the left hand of the great one-eyed Allfather. Odin ignored his wife’s pleads and spoke directly to the kneeling Valkyrie, her head of red-brown hair bent in false submissiveness. Such a woman as she could never submit. 

“You are no longer a citizen of Asgard, Hjalmprimul. Banished from the Nine Realms until you are worthy of your power and deserving of our mercy, you will live your life as a mortal; but your scars shall remain as a reminder of a life you will not remember. Begone, nameless beast.” Hjalmprimul disappeared with a flash of blinding light, a burst of black feathers and a scream of agony. 

Lying on the floor, in the middle of the silent throne room, were a pair of bloody swords and a pile of black chainmail. 

Asgard mourned. 

Odin sat on his throne of gold in his palace of diamond.  
  
Long ago, a golden prince loved a winged woman with swords at her back and knives for words.  
  
“Are we even sure this is Earth anymore? It feels too cold to be Earth.” 

“Shut up, Darcy. No one cares.” Jane said from her perch beside Erik in front of one of her duct-taped machines. Rude, I thought, rolling my eyes. At this point, I was used to Jane’s bitchiness. If I were to be completely honest, I didn’t think Jane deserved Thor. She was way too skinny and co-dependent to be the (girlfriend/betrothed/courtee?) of a god, let alone such a sweet guy like him. Sif was way more awesome, even if she did think with her sword a bit too often. 

“Darcy, I needed those readings an hour ago!” Jane shrieked, not unlike a banshee. 

“They’re right there, Jane. Right next to the Pop Tart I made you three hours ago.” She glanced over, glared at the offending piece of pastry, and yanked the paper from underneath. Darcy sighed at the fifth failed attempt to make Jane eat something today and pulled out her phone to play Candy Crush. Only seventeen more days to go before she could go back to Culver with her six credits.  
  
Thor couldn’t quite place where he had seen Lady Jane’s handmaiden—intern, he reminded himself—before, but it was beginning to annoy him. Heimdall had no answers, nor did the Allfather—though the latter had glared when Thor described her. Neither did the Warriors Three or Lady Sif have any idea; but then, all their focus had been on the Destroyer, not some seemingly insignificant bystander. 

She was so familiar. 

Darcy, as she had insisted he call her, was much more intelligent than he had first realized. As he somewhat obsessively reviewed the days he spent on Midgard, he realized that Darcy was a humorous, beautiful woman on the inside and out who was much more clever than most seemed to notice. And slowly, he realized he could never truly love Jane; she could never be satisfied with her knowledge. Such a woman would be perfect for one such as Loki, an endlessly curious being, but not him. Darcy, one who could be content with what she had and was so unlike the Asgardians, could be good for him. Thor would never be able to let Darcy go again once he found her; to Hel with Jane, a woman with no goals other than knowledge. 

All he had to do was find a way to Midgard.  
  
Frigga watched from her place at the base of Yggdrasil, eyes flitting from strand to strand as her son’s life threads unraveled from Jane Foster’s deep blue to an unknown Midgardian’s violently crimson cloth. The goddess’s eyebrows crinkled as the last few purple threads of Thor’s winged warrior wife’s did not blacken, as they had at the touch of the forever seeking Jane Foster, but gave a shudder and melted into the red. 

A single feather burned itself into the fabric where the two colors met, and Frigga could not help but wonder who this mortal was that even she could not see her, and how many she had killed to make her lifecloth so brilliantly bloody.  
  
“Hey, Jane?”

“What, Darcy? Can’t you see I’m a little busy right now?” Jane spat. Darcy carefully schooled her expression to reveal none of the resentment or hurt she felt toward the intelligent, beautiful woman. Jane didn’t need to know.

“I need you to sign this so I can get my six credits. I’m going back to Culver tomorrow.” Darcy dropped the packet and a pen onto her lap and walked away, turning up her music so she wouldn’t have to hear her protests. 

Sixteen.  
  
It was not that he did not regret it. He most definitely did. But it was what needed to happen.

Taking his natural-born son’s true love, his warrior wife, was the worst thing he had ever done. 

His son had gone mad with grief, and he’d resorted to having an Asgardian sorceress wipe his mind of the memory of her. 

Thor was never the same, arrogant and self-absorbed and so very unlike himself in ways that resulted in his banishment. 

The Valkyries disobeyed him, only listening to Frigga. 

His wife drew away, colder and darker with each passing day. 

The Nine Realms descended into chaos.

All because one Valkyrie was banished.  
  
Fifteen.  
  
“There’s something different about her, Jane. Not quite normal.”  
“Erik, she’s a college student with an obsolete degree and a bad attitude. She’s more normal than most of the population. Now look at these readings and tell me if you see the pattern, too.”  
  
“I’m telling you, Sarah, there’s something wrong with that grad student intern of that physicist lady’s. Her eyes have seen more someone her age should’ve.”

“Yeah, it’s like an old guy’s soul trapped in a girl’s body.”

“Maybe the girl had a hard time at home?”  
“Nope, she doesn’t look like that’s what’s wrong. It’s like…like she was reincarnated from somewhere else, you know?”

“Shut up your Indian theories and get over to that table in the corner, woman!” The boss shouted from the back. 

“Yes, sir!” Sarah muttered under her breath. “Bastard.”  
  
Fourteen.  
  
My god, this guy is boring.

“…So my reactor can produce energy by way of nuclear fusion, not wasteful fission! And yet the government hasn’t asked to use it yet, isn’t that fucking bullshit?”  
“Well, that’s probably because Stark Industries has already come up with the arc reactor.” Darcy answered, taking a bit of my pasta and wincing. It needed sriracha.

“But I had mine first!” Darcy’s so-called ‘date’ whined, reminding her of a particularly petulant child. 

“Stark’s is cheaper and more efficient, not to mention a whole hell of a lot greener. Are you really that addicted to money that you would have us pollute the Earth even more and dig America’s hole of debt a little bit deeper with your machine, because you don’t want Tony fucking Stark to get more money off of it?” He blinked. Maybe he wasn’t used to women arguing with him. Too bad for him, arguing with a poli-sci major is something no one will ever come out of victorious.  
  
There were only thirteen days left in Darcy’s internship, and she, Jane and Selvig were out in the desert at night, searching for some sort of ‘subtle aurora’, when they ran a god over.  
Darcy also tased him, and she was completely justified in this as he was freaking her out.

Darcy knew that Thor was gorgeous; even the antisocial Jane had to admit that. But Darcy couldn’t help thinking he was an ass. He was creepily familiar, but that didn’t give him the right to stare at her like he felt the same way. It was like he was trying to place where he knew her from. Totally impossible. They’d never met before. 

Right?  
  
“Annabelle, we can’t keep her! Her parents could have left her here and planned to come back, and then we’ll go to jail for kidnapping!” William Lewis pleaded with his wife, who ignored him in favor of examining the child they’d found only moments before, wrapped in coarse cloth on a sand dune. 

“She doesn’t have anything that could identify her, Will. Even if her parents did come back, there’s nothing that can prove she’s theirs!” Annabelle argued desperately. She wanted a child so badly, but she could never have them without adoption or a surrogate. This could be her chance!

“There are DNA tests they can run!” 

“Please, Will?” William sighed at the pathetic expression in his new wife’s eyes. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed and spoke.

“Fine. But we’re taking her to Social Services first, and seeing if they can locate the parents. If not…I suppose we’ll ask if we can take her.” 

“Oh, thank you, Will! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She threw an arm around his waist, being careful not to crush the baby girl. Will hugged her back, thinking that if only people could see them now—talking about an abandoned infant like a puppy.  
  
Thor was a bit confused, to say the absolute least. 

He was also quite angry. 

His father had stripped him of his honor and his power and cast him from his home, which as a direct consequence—or mercy, either way—caused him to meet Jane. And by proxy, her assistant, with whom he was strangely at ease with. 

Perhaps it was her long, dark hair; it reminded him slightly of Sif’s, but, at the same time, it was brighter, livelier, always appearing to be moving even if she was not. Or perhaps it was her music, the way she danced without a care for who was watching or why she danced in the first place. Perchance it was the way she moved; not like a wisp in the wind like Jane, but with a confidence only worn by those who know exactly who they are. 

All he knew was that she was beautifully, unapologetically, herself. And Thor had not known that kind of person in many decades.  
  
Twelve.  
  
“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, I believe that’s it. Best wishes to you!” The social worker said as the couple in question walked out, swinging an excited toddler who had just learned to walk between them. The joy was nearly tangible. 

“Does this mean we get ice cream now?” The brown-haired girl asked oh-so-innocently. Annabelle snickered. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say she was yours, Will.” They all laughed, climbing into the car. Will had been adopted himself, and upon discovering that particular fact while playing knights in the attic with his ‘sister’, he had vowed never to allow such a thing to happen again to anyone. He and Annabelle had made the decision early on never to lie to Elizabeth about her origins. She seemed to take it quite well; even bragging about her adoption to her friends. Elizabeth was a true warrior, with steel in her bones and diamond in her eyes.  
  
The Valkyries watched from above as Thor stepped out alone, powerless, toward certain death by the hands of the Destroyer. 

Our sister’s mate shall not die today. He must live to remember her, and she him.  
  
You are not dead, God of Thunder. 

Look to the warrior in disguise.

REMEMBER.  
  
Every teacher Elizabeth had ever had had described her as a rebellious, irritating teen with issues with authority. No one had bothered to get to know her, know the girl past the cocky attitude and cunning smirk. They didn’t bother to figure out the mind games she played with people, frightening them with her intelligence or pleasing them with her supposed cluelessness. Nor did they notice that every comment she made, every question she asked, was specifically designed to provoke thought. 

Until Erik Selvig, that is. 

He recognized the same abilities he’d seen before; the ability to analyze and use those observations to control people, the way they thought, the way they fought. The same abilities he saw in himself. 

He was also the first person to call her Darcy, which would change her life forever and for the better.  
  
“Jane, you have to move!” Darcy cried as her boss attempted to shake her pseudo-boyfriend of three days. The thin brunette scientist might not have heard the hum that screamed MOVE to Darcy, and Jane might be a bitch, but damnit, she signed the paychecks and Darcy needed rent. She grabbed Jane’s arm and yanked her out of the way just as Thor’s arm came up and snatched Mew-Muh out of the air.  
Dark silver diamonds gathered on his arms and legs. Armor of polished silver encased his torso and wrists. A crimson cape streamed out from behind him.  
Off into battle he went, off to destroy the Destroyer.  
And the Valkyries wept as Darcy remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Did I totally fuck up with Darcy? Thor? Jane? Anyone? Besides Odin, he's a pants face and we all know it. Also, would you like a sequel? I currently have a very rough draft of what comes next, but as I am extraordinarily insecure about my writing, I want to make sure I haven't killed the characters with ooc-ness beforehand.  
> Another thing--the sequel is still in the works, but I fixed a few screw-ups in here as of 5/12. Minor things, though, to appease my OCD, so it shouldn't be too unfamiliar.


End file.
